Battlestar Galactica, other scifi specifications
by Ben Griggs
Summary: Not really a story per se just my idea of how different franchises might arm/modify a battlestar only two chapters right now Star Trek/Star Wars
1. Star Trek

Battlestar Galactica-Star Trek Specifications

A/N: This is in no way related to any of my stories. It is just my opinion of what weapons and systems a Battlestar would have if it was built by the Federation. The next chapter will be for Star Wars.

I think the Federation might build a couple different kinds of Battlestars to fit different roles.

Valkyrie-class Battlestar: The smallest of Battlestars, equipped with four broadside phaser banks, two forward quantum/photon torpedo launchers, two side launchers, aft pulse cannons and torpedo launchers and the capability of carrying up to five hundred peregrine fighters/shuttles. Science labs and medical facilities on par with a Sovereign-class starship.

Mercury-class Battlestar: Larger Battlestar with same weapons load out but with the addition of a pair of quantum pulse cannons on the dorsal hull. It can carry six hundred smaller shuttles/fighters/runabouts. Science labs and medical facilities on par with a small starbase.

Columbia-class Battlestar: Huge Battlestar with twice the weaponry and the flight pods can carry twenty of anything up to Defiant/Saber-class in size. Science labs and medical facilities on par with medium-sized Starbases.

Galactica-class Battlestar: Immense Battlestar with starbase-rated weapons systems/shields. The flight pods are removed and the inside is hollowed out. It can carry forty ships up to Sovereign-class in size and has the ability to fully repair anything up to an Excalibur-class starship. There are also two experimental super phaser cannons designed specifically to target and destroy large enemy battleships including Borg cubes and Jem'Hadar Dreadnoughts. Science labs and medical facilities on par with largest Starbases on record. Pretty much a mobile starbase.


	2. Star Wars

Battlestar Galactica-Star Wars Specifications

A/N: As stated in the previous chapter this is in no way related to my stories. It is just my opinion of how a Battlestar the size of Galactica would be armed in the Star Wars Galaxy.

Battlestar Galactica: 100 Heavy Turbolasers, 200 quad-laser cannons, 1 or 2 super lasers (if in Imperial hands), 50 concussion missile/proton torpedo launchers, and four dozen squadrons of fighters. (Take the launch tubes out and hollow out the flight pod, add a pair of magcon fields and turn it into a long deck.) Hyperdrive capable, integrated shield system and gravity well generators.

Fighter Compliment: Imperial Version: 12 squadrons of TIE fighters, Interceptors, Bombers each, an additional 12 squadrons of various TIE types on one flight pod. The other would hold ground or assault ships, hundreds of shuttles and transports.

Crew Compliment: (After modifications for automation of most systems) 5,000 crew, 3,000 troops/stormtroopers/New Republic Marines.

Fighter Compliment: Republic Version: 12 squadrons of Y-wing, B-wing and A-wing fighters, 6 squadrons of X and E-wing fighters. (Same setup as Imperial Version) Fighters in one flight pod, assault ships in the other.


	3. Babylon 5

Babylon 5 version of Battlestar Galactica

Standard Armament: Four forward facing Laser Cannons/pulse cannons, Six pulse cannons mounted on turrets on port and starboard side. Two aft facing laser cannons/pulse cannons, State of the Art Defense Grid.

Modifications: Fighter launch bays replaced with Cobra-bays to launch starfuries.

Fighter Compliment: twenty thunderbolt starfury squadrons (10 on each side)

Crew Complement: 800 standard crew, two regiments of Earthforce Marines.

Hyperspace jump drive in addition to normal FTL mode.


	4. Halo

Halo Version of Battlestar Galactica

Pre-Covenant War Era-

Standard Armament: Fifty-oversized Archer missile pods, Two cruiser-level MAC cannons, One Hundred Point-defense guns, Ten-Shiva Nuclear Warheads. Five meters of Titanium-A armor plating.

Crew/Marine Compliment: 500 normal Navy personnel, Two battalions of Marines, one regular, one ODST.

Fighter/Auxiliary Ships: Fighters/Bombers stowed in port-side flight pod Ten Squadrons. Shuttles, Pelican dropships in starboard pod, Ten Squadrons.

Post-Covenant War Era

Standard Armament: Twenty-five oversized Archer II Missile Pods, One Super MAC cannon, One Energy projector, four plasma torpedo turrets. Pulse lasers, shields, fifty point defense guns. 5.5 Meters of Titanium-A armor plating.

Crew/Marine Compliment: Same as Pre-War version with the addition of one squad of SPARTAN IVs and one squad Sangheili SpecOps.

Fighter/Auxiliary ships: Unchanged, but fighters/dropships now have shields and limited plasma weapons.


End file.
